


How do I tell you?

by Havendance



Category: Final Fantasy X, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe's protective of Adrien, Final Fantasy X AU, Gen, adrien's mom gets mentioned, childhood friends Chloe and Adrien, nino gets mentioned, two friends sitting on the beach watching the sunset sharing their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havendance/pseuds/Havendance
Summary: Chloe is Adrien's closest friend in Besiad. So, when he decides to become a summoner, she's the first person he tells.





	How do I tell you?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to making an account here, so I'm slowly cross-posting my old fics here from fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Some background info: Chloe isn’t as bitchy in this AU, so probably close to post-redemption Chloe, and Adrien’s mom’s name is Yvette since I wrote this before the name reveal. 
> 
> Summoning also works differently in this AU. When Aeons are summoned then they transform the body of one of the guardians to tie in a bit more with the miraculous universe.

 

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Chloe asked, her toes skimming the water as she dangled her feet over the edge of the dock.

When Adrien didn't answer, she looked over to where he was sitting next to her. He was staring off into the distance and fiddling with the necklace his mother had left him before she'd left.

"Adrien?" When he still didn't answer, Chloe leaned over and splashed him.

"Hey!" Adrien started, flailing a little. "What was that for?"

Ha. Now he noticed her. "You weren't paying attention to me. If you're going to tell me something, tell me something."

Adrien went back to staring out over the water. "I was talking with the temple priests and, well," he sighed and trailed off, going back to fiddling with his necklace. 

"And?" Chloe prompted. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this conversation. It had better not be going in the direction that she thought it was. 

"And," he took a deep breath in, "I think I'm going to become a summoner."

Drat. It was going in that direction. Chloe wasn't really sure what to say to that, so she said nothing at all, instead just watching the waves come in. Of course, it had always been a possibility, more so for him, being the son of the last high summoner and all, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Chloe?" 

She looked over at Adrien. He looked like he was expecting her to chew him out or something. Stupid kitten eyes. It wasn't like she was going to hit him or anything. "Yeah?"

"Aren’t you going to say something?" He asked hesitantly.

Chloe sighed and leaned back, bringing her feet out of the water and watching the water drip off of them. "Good for you? Is that what you want to hear?"

"I wanted to hear what you think, Chloe. That’s why I’m asking."

"What I think?"

Adrien nodded. 

"I think that you shouldn't do it. I think that they just want you to become a summoner because your mother defeated sin." More and more anger was creeping into her words the longer that she went on. 

“I think that if you succeed, they’ll claim that it was all because of them and if you fail they’ll just shrug and say that it was a horrible tragedy that you died. They just want the glory of training up Lady Yvette’s son, they don't really care about you." Chloe was shouting by the time she finished.

"Oh," Adrien had backed up a little during her tirade. "I-I'm sorry."

Now she felt a little guilty. "Look,” she said in a softer tone, “I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at them. It's just,” she sighed, “is this really what you want to do?"

Adrien nodded earnestly, his eyes lighting up. "Yes. They said I have talent since I can hear the fayth-"

"You told them about that?"

"Yeah."

"That was supposed to be a secret." She hadn't wanted the temple finding out for this very reason.

"Well, it's a bit late now,” he shrugged. “And I really do want to do this. I want to bring happiness to Spira, like mother did.”

He looked so excited by the prospect. It was clearly what he thought, and not what the temple wanted to think. Chloe went back to looking out of over the water and kicking the waves. She knew that he wanted to do it and he’d probably be really good at it when he did. That didn’t make it any easier to accept though.

“Do you have any guardians yet?” She asked at last.

Adrien shook his head.  “No. You’re the first person I’ve told about this. I was probably going to ask Gorilla and Nino and,” he hesitated, “you, if you want that is,” he added hurriedly.

She didn’t really want to. That would mean that she was accepting that he was going to complete his training and go out into Spira on his pilgrimage and meet a premature death. Or else, he would quit, but Adrien wasn’t the sort of person to quit before he was done. But if this was what he wanted, and it looked very much like it was what he wanted to do, then, by Yevon, she would make sure that he was the best damn summoner that ever was.

“Of course I’ll be your guardian.” She stood up, pulling herself up to her whole height, and crossed her arms. “I don’t know why you’d think I wouldn’t.”

Adrien leapt up and pulled Chloe into a hug, startling her. “Thanks, Chloe! You’re the best!”

“Of course I am.” She smiled and pried herself out of Adrien’s bear hug. “Now, shouldn’t you go tell Nino? He’ll want to know.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that right away!” Adrien turned and started to leave. At the end of the dock, he paused and smiled back at her. “Thanks for understanding, Chlo!” And then he ran off.

She didn’t actually understand. Not really. She still thought that he should just stay in Besaid, where he’d be safe. But, if he wanted to be a summoner, Chloe would be by his side every step of the way.

And if she had to, she’d be his first Aeon, his final Aeon, and every Aeon in between.      
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
